Leave out all the Rest
by LifeSucksMusicDoesn't
Summary: Takes place within a week after the Joker killed Jason. Bruce goes into his dead sons room and finds his final message to him.


**Authors Note: When I think of Jason Todd, I picture a kid who puts up this tough guy front for the media and everyone else, but really is a lot deeper than people give him credit for. The rare few people who get close enough to him recognize that deeper side of him. Being compared to Dick all the time isn't easy, but I think at a certain point in his Robin career, Jason accepted that he would never be as good as Dick and just decided to be himself. I also think that Jason would have been a song writer and a singer, as the best musicians seem to have travelled the longest paths and have the greatest stories to tell. If that theory is true, Jason probably would not have advertised his talent and he might have kept it hidden, but not buried, so anyone could find it if they bothered to look.**

**This story takes place after Jason died. It seems like he almost expected something like this to happen and knowing him I think he would be prepared. I think he knew that if he were to fall in the line of duty it would be by the Joker's hand, as was always obvious the Joker hated him the most. I also think he would want to leave some sort of last message to Bruce, but as he is not the most sentimental person, it's reasonable to assume he would have written it out in a song.**

**When I randomly heard this song I immediately thought of Jason. It's called Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. I think if Jason wrote a song as a last message for Bruce to find it would have been this one as it fits him and his personality. Jason probably knows he wasn't the best and that he had quite a few faults. If he could, he would just want to tell Bruce to remember him as he was, not as who Bruce wanted him to be.**

**Anyways, this is it. Read on.**

Bruce POV:

Walking through the hallways is different now that Jason is gone. Dick's stopped bouncing almost completely and Tim can't stop crying. Selena has come by to visit multiple times and I occasionally catch her starring sadly at the walls containing pictures of him. Even Alfred has become depressed, not bothering with the effort required to polish and wax the house daily. The darkness that was once banished in the manor has seemed to have come back.

If only I had trained him harder. If only he was stronger. If only he could be more like Richard was, then he might be alive. He used to despise those kidnapping simulations. If only I had made him complete more of them. He might have managed to get away from the scum that is the Joker.

I stopped my pacing when I reached the end of the hallway. I realized with a start that I had ended up in the bedroom wing, right outside Jason's room. When he was given the chance to pick any room in the house he picked one right on the end of the hallway mine and Dick's rooms were located at. Close enough to be a part of the family, but far enough away for some privacy.

No-one had entered since he was murdered, but I knew the others have been here too.

I starred at the black wood door for a moment before pushing it open. Red walls covered in grey, black, and white paintball splotches gleamed back at me. The black guitar themed bed was un-made and a dirty Gotham Academy school uniform lay crumpled on the ground. Dust lay on the dresser and nightstand and coated the lamp along with the desk.

Speakers were hooked up to his autographed guitar I had gotten him for his 13th birthday and his laptop lay abandoned on his desk with his IPOD and a pair of headphones. I slowly entered, taking it all in. Even when Jason had been alive, I had never been in here often.

He had a few pictures on his dresser, which surprised me. Jason had never even remotely seemed like a sentimental person. Out of all of our family he was always the closest to Richard, which was also surprising as they had practically opposite personalities. Richard always seemed to love life and Jason always seemed to hate it.

I glanced at the pictures, curious. Most were pictures of Dick and Jason fooling around some time or another. Another large portion was of him and Selena's 'niece', Cat- girl. I narrowed my eyes before sighing, finally understanding why the poor girl seemed the most crushed out of everyone at the unfortunate news. They had been dating, and seemed to have been for a long time. A few were of when Barbra had come over to the manor and all three were hanging out. One though was just of Richard and Barbra after some prank or another Jason had pulled.

A few even had Selena in them. Selena! Over him! Where was he? Bruce went through every picture again and not once was there one with him in it. Rubbing his hands over his eyes he sat on the bed and reached for the lamp there, intending to turn the light on. What he saw next shocked him even more. Sitting on the dresser was three pictures. The first was one of the entire bat-family. The next was another of Jason and Cat-girl again. It was the third that caught his eye. It was a photo the two had taken together after one of their rare trips out alone. This time they had went to an amusement park. They had recently braved the daring 350ft drop and had managed to get a great picture from on their way down.

He picked the picture up and held it close. Suddenly, a small remote fell out of the back. He looked at it curiously before hitting the button on it. A small compartment beeped in his nightstand and a flash-drive popped out. Blinking warily Bruce booted up the laptop and plugged in the drive. A window popped open on the screen and he clicked it to open it.

On the computer screen a picture of Jason appeared. He was dressed in his Robin suit, the one he wore before he die-, well left. He looked at the screen for a while before speaking. "Hey Bruce. If you're getting this, the meeting I've set up went wrong and something happened. I'm probably dead, but what eves. We all knew it would happen eventually." The Jason shrugged casually.

"So yeah, I found my mom. I know, I thought she was dead too, but she's not. She's alive, and she wants to meet me!" His eyes were filled with such rare hope for once that Bruce almost broke down there. "I'm making this in case something happens as this is Gotham. Chances are you'll never see this, but just in case. As far as I know nothing will happen as all the baddies are locked away."

Poor Jason. Sweet Jason. If only he knew the Joker had broken out the night before.

"Anyways, getting ready to meet my mom has got me thinking. So umm, well… I wrote this song. A while ago in fact. I was just never sure when an appropriate time to show you would come up. I figure though me dying, there are a few things you need to know and remember about me. "

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "First off, I'm not Dick. I never was and never will be. I think sometimes you forget. Second, I love you, a lot. I'll never say it to your face, but I do. So yeah. Whatever happens is not your fault. Umm, If you need to pick a successor to me, make sure he is not stupid and won't ruin the Robin name. Tell Dick to crown him- he'll know what you mean. Okay, this is hard to tell you, and you might have figured it out, but me and Cat-girl are a thing. So, try and take care of her, if you can. Speaking of Cat-girl, everyone knows you and Cat-woman like each-other. Ask her out."

"That's all I can think to say for now. I mean, you probably won't see this-ever. Remember me as I was I guess, not as who you wanted me to be. Don't forget me, but don't constantly mope over my death either. Anyways, here is the song I wrote."

Jason picked up his guitar, the one Bruce had previously observed.

"I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest

Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are"

"So yeah, that's it. I hope you liked it. I've got to go Bruce. I love you a lot, but I have to do this. I have so many questions to ask her. I love you, and I'll see you again soon. Bye Bruce."

With that the message ended and for the first time in many years, Bruce laid down on his son's bed and cried.


End file.
